


The Fear Of Losing You (Is Killing Me Inside)

by tasteofglitter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofglitter/pseuds/tasteofglitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It has been exactly 9 hours since Kris got the phone call.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fear Of Losing You (Is Killing Me Inside)

It has been exactly 3 days and 10 hours since they last heard about each other.  
It has been exactly 3 months, 1 week and 4 days since they last touched each other.  
It has been exactly 8 months, 2 days and 4 hours since Adam said "I love you" to Kris for first the time.

It has been exactly 9 hours since Kris got the phone call. And 1 hour since he got to the hospital.

Kris has been sitting by Adam’s hospital bed exactly 20 minutes now, not knowing what to do or what to say. His mind rifting away, thinking about what life would be like without Adam there, and how it would kill him if he ever has to go on with that way.

Adam was like air to him, it was difficult to breath without Adam. The thought of a lifetime without feeling his touch, tasting his lips or hearing his voice... it was too much for Kris.

The sound of slow beeping jolts Kris out of his thoughts. He watches how Adam’s heartbeat slows down, beat by beat. Everything seems like a dream, a very, very bad dream. Suddenly there are doctors around Adam, a nurse to pulling Kris away, a little sob screaming "don't you dare leave me this way", and then all that was there, was silence.

Memories of life, memories of love, and memories of beautiful kisses, that’s all that was left though, just memories.

It has been exactly 6 minutes and 36 seconds since Kris was pulled away from Adam.  
It has been exactly 1 minute and 40 seconds since when everything was gone...

The fear, fear of losing the one who was life to you, that’s all Kris felt. .

It has been exactly 30 seconds since he lost his soul, held in those blue eyes.  
It has been exactly 2 seconds since their lips connected with each other again.  
And they have exactly a lifetime ahead of them,  
 _To love._  


**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I have ever written... Not the first one I have publish though


End file.
